A vampire in love
by Erikka
Summary: The vampire queen meets the vampire king and she falling in love with him. But Fionna, a human who loves the vampire king appeared and who will the vampire king choose?


Marceline walked around and mumbled something while Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum were talking. Duddenly, Marceline stopped and stared at them.

-What?-Jake said.

-Ughhhh you guys have to do something! I'm the Queen and what am I supposed to do when I meet the Vampire King?-Marceline rubbed her hair and said. She was worry about the party tonight, a party for the vampires. And she have to meet the Vampire King, Marshall Lee. She wonder what will she wear, what does she have to act like,…

-Calm down, Marcel. We'll help you.-PB stood up and patted Marcel on her shoulder. Marceline looked up at the sky and sighed "What do you know about a boy?"

-Oh well I'm a boy.-Finn stood up. PB and Marcel stared at him, Marcel sighed again and looked up at the sky, PB pulled Marcel to Flinn.

-That's right! We'll know what does a boy like because we have Finn.-PB smiled.

-Nahhh…..

-Oh come on guys!-Finn and Jake said.

-If he is a vampire, maybe he likes a sexy girl. All the male vampires are like that.-Jake said and pointed at Marceline's clothes. She frowned and almost punch his face but then she stopped and silenced for a while.

-A-Are you sure?-She asked.

-Yes, right Finn?-Jake hit Finn and Finn nodded.

-No guys, Marceline won't wear like that. Listen Marceline, you just need to be yourself and talk to him like a normal person, ok?-PB shook her head and gently said. Finn smiled and nodded like he was agree with her. Marceline looked down and sighed.

-Haaa…. I guess so.

At the party.

Marceline was wearing blue jeans and a red handless shirt. Like usual, she held her axe bass with her and sat in an empty table. She played it and sang a sad song until she heard a familiar voice "Marceline!"

-Hmm?-She looked up and saw Anna, a friend of her. Marceline blinked and smiled.

-Wow, look at you, the most beautiful queen ever!-Anna said.

-Don't say that Anna.-Marceline shyly said.

-So hey, the Vampire King is here, will you talk to him?

-What?-Marceline shouted.

-You know, maybe the king and the queen can falling in love.

-No way, I don't want to have a boyfriend.

-Come on, he is very handsome and I'm sure he will make you happier and he is better than Ash.-Anna smiled. Marceline worried and took a deal breath. She nodded.

-I'll talk to him if he come-

-GUYS! THE VAMPIRE KING IS HERE!-A boy shouted and all the vampires screamed. They ran to a group and Anna stood up in excited "It's him omg it's him!" Marceline blinked and she couldn't say anything. Shewas quickly hide under the table but Anna stopped her and then a boy in the group came up to the stage. He was wearing a red and black t-shirt with blue jeans like Marceline.

-Hi everyone.-He said. The girls screamed and so Anna.

-My name is Marshall Lee, your vampire king is here, my little princesses.-He said with a sexy voice and the girls screamed again and so Anna. She cried and said to Marceline "He's too cute I can't help it" Marceline was surprise because the vamp king just wear simple clothes like her. And he had an axe bass like the one of her. Marshall Lee started playing it and sang a song.

"The mysterious girl took away my heart

She knows I want her

But why she keep hiding from me?…"

His voice is wonderful. Marceline was feeling the music and tilted her head. she loved it. And then Marshall Lee stopped singing and looked at the crowd.

-This song is to you, the vampire queen.

-What?-Everyone screamed and Marceline shouted. She shocked and embarrassed hide her face. Everyone looked at Marceline and whispered something kind like they jealous with her. Marceline couldn't take it anymore, she almost leave the party but then Marshall Lee flew to her table. Marceline surprised and almost fall down. Marshall gently smiled and bowed his head.

-Nice to meet you your highness. My name is Marshall Lee, the vampire king.-He held her hand and kissed on the back of her hand. Anna kicked Marceline's butt and Marceline moaned and shyly said:

-It's nice to meet you too. I-I'm Marceline, the vampire queen.

Marshall Lee then took her axe bass and touched it. He raised his eyebrows and said "Looks like you are a rock girl, isn't it?"

-Yeah, I love rock n roll.-Marceline answered.

-And you too, right? You are a rock boy.


End file.
